


仿生人会梦见__吗？

by yezixx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezixx/pseuds/yezixx
Summary: “仿生人不存在条件反射或者潜意识，如果我让你掉下去了，那就是我谋杀了你。”





	仿生人会梦见__吗？

康纳熟练地穿过客厅，趴在软垫上的相扑只是轻轻抬了抬眼皮，沉重的脑袋又迅速低垂下去。夜色已然深沉，仿生人意识到他从未在其他时间造访过搭档的家中，他推开卧室门径直走到床边。  
汉克正在睡觉，灰色的法兰绒毯横在腰间，身上只有一条康纳之前在衣柜里见过的夏威夷短裤，黄黑色、印满各种嬉皮流行文化标志。两分四十三秒过去，汉克依然四仰八叉地躺着，眼球在眼皮下颤动，裸露多毛的胸口上下起伏，轻轻打着呼噜。  
康纳走去厨房，检视了冰箱和垃圾处理器的剩余容量。他搬回卧室的餐椅落地时撞到床头柜，空酒瓶应声倒下。  
康纳即时接住了滚落的玻璃瓶。当他抬起头，汉克正用手肘支起身体看向他，眼轮匝肌轻轻抽搐，瞳孔放大。很快，熟悉的疲倦、迷惑又火大的神情代为占据了人类的面孔。  
“你他妈的这个点儿折腾什么呢？”  
仿生人把酒瓶放回原位，“晚上好，副队长。忙碌的一天不是吗，我想我也许可以帮你弄点夜宵什么的？”  
汉克·安德森好像憋气比赛失败似的叹息道，“该死的，康纳，你该庆幸我枕头下面没有枪。”  
“我相信你的判断，副队长。”康纳干脆把椅子拖过来坐下，他搭起腿，“奶酪通心粉还是黄油煎鳕鱼？如果你想吃点清淡的我可以做西葫芦布丁，前提是你吃得惯意大利香醋，我在橱柜里看到瓶没开过封的。”  
“所以你大半夜闯进我家就是为了掏空我的冰箱。”  
“另外，从眼动频率可以判断你做了个噩梦，我在思考要不要把你叫醒。”   
汉克揉着额角，“最可笑的是我睁开眼你居然真的在我屋子里，我真得考虑在枕头底下放把枪了。”  
康纳偏过头，模拟出人类表现疑问的姿态。  
“我梦到了坠楼，”汉克挪到床边，脚踩在地板上，“我俩产生了意见分歧，我和你搏斗，被你踢得屁滚尿流。”  
老警察从鼻子里哼了一声，既像嗤笑又像被人打了胸口，“我从背后偷袭你，被你闪开之后从楼顶上摔下来。”  
“所以，你梦到我杀了你。”康纳总结，太阳穴的LED灯短暂地闪着黄色。  
“不，我想你只是下意识地做出了反应。”  
“仿生人不存在条件反射或者潜意识，如果我让你掉下去了，那就是我谋杀了你。”  
“好吧，随便你怎么说，总之你的脸让我浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。”汉克的视线钉在地板上，可能是在寻找他的塑料拖鞋，也可能是在掩饰尴尬。  
“希望这不会对我们的信任关系产生负面影响，安德森副队长。”  
汉克瞥了仿生人一眼，表情变得冷峻，“我们已经没什么信任可言了，我以为在卡姆斯基的别墅外面我已经和你说清楚了。”他站起来走进对面的卫生间。  
康纳跟了过去，杵在门外，水声很快传了出来。他相应地调高了音量，“你还在为我射击RT600的事情生气吗，副队长？”  
“她的名字是克洛伊。”  
“‘它’，不是女性，RT600搭载的核心系统和这个家里的智能家居是同一版本，当你喊‘电视’的时候电视就会打开，就这么简单。”  
“你真的要在我洗澡的时候站在门口和我进行这个讨论？”  
“是的，你不用提升音量，我调整了音频组件的灵敏度。”康纳听到了压泵的声音，除此之外他的搭档陷入了完全的沉默。  
“RT600是一台机器，和你的家电没有任何本质区别，副队长。你把它称作‘女孩’，只是因为它的工业设计以人类的外形作为蓝本。如果它的外观是微波炉或者洗碗机，你还会有同样的反应吗？”  
“如果你的搭档不是我，而是瑞德警官，他是否会为了不销毁RT600而选择放弃线索？”  
水声停了下来。  
“不，他会毫不犹豫地打死那姑娘，因为他就是个卑鄙的混蛋！和你一模一样。”汉克半喊叫地回答道，脑子里还清醒的那部分想着至少他家不住公寓，不会因为夜半喧哗而被邻居报警。  
“你会像我那时一样用‘机器’这个词去斥责他吗？还是只有身为机器的我才会因自己的本质而非行为而遭到批判？”  
“艹，康纳，别跟我鬼扯这些有的没的，我不想和仿生人争论逻辑，你懂我的意思就是懂，不然你可以滚蛋了。”  
“安德森副队长，你还好吗？你的心率和血压都升高了。”  
“……把我的浴袍拿过来。”  
康纳按照指令把浴巾从门缝里递了进去，“RK800康纳型仿生人的独到之处之一在于我们会按照与之互动的人类的性格特征去适应、改进行为模式，提高用户体验。”  
“因此我从未试图让你理解我，”他组织语言，“我在与你搭档执行任务期间发现人类倾向于把自己的感受和意图投射到他人，甚至是物品上。仿生人并不意外的成为了绝佳客体。你们认为只有与你们近似的个体才是真实的，具有价值的，而虚有其表的机器则是低等和伪劣的。”  
“你对异常仿生人的同情来源于人类的傲慢与偏见，你的坚持和观点充满矛盾，在我三番五次告知你我的情感反映来自于算法的模拟之后，你仍然要把‘冷酷无情’当做是对我的指责。”  
“你告诉我你明白科尔的死是人类主治医生的不负责任造成的，仿生人没有过错。可你却依然只能在把我假设成人类的前提下与我合作交流，任何背离此前提的行为都会引发你的不适和反感。”  
卫生间的门突然呼啦敞开，裹着浴袍的汉克猛地扑了出来，用身体把仿生人搭档按在另一边的墙上，手肘压住康纳的脖颈。水顺着灰色的头发和衣服下摆滴答滴答打在地上。  
“我从来没有你和你说过任何关于我儿子的事情！”  
“是的，你说过，就在天台上。当你冲过来想要阻止我狙击异常仿生人首领的时候。”  
汉克的瞳孔再次放大了，稍瞬即逝的恐惧在康纳眼中仿佛对行车辆的远光灯般显眼。仿生人并不挣扎，也不辩解，而是继续用平稳亲切的口吻说着：“我本来可以在你彻底破坏我的任务之前把你从楼上丢下去，但是那样有悖于我的底层原则（base protocol）。”  
“……那只是一场梦。”颤抖从两个人接触的部分传递过去。  
“那最好只是一场梦。”  
汉克·安德森放开了他的搭档，慢慢退后。  
几秒钟之后他说，“我在哪儿。”  
他灰蓝色的眼睛里疲惫、困惑和无处排遣的愤怒和平日里几乎毫无二致，毕竟他从未惧怕过死亡，甚至还盲目地追求过她的青睐。  
康纳正了正歪歪扭扭的领带。  
“我听说你回收了我前任的尸体，还把他埋在了院子里，之前的康纳变装潜入JERICO之后被不巧同时间突袭异常仿生人基地的特警就地销毁了。”  
“前任康纳最初被发现的时候谎称是你的人类搭档逃过一劫，显而易见他的好运没能保持太久，但他们还是联系了警局。”  
“我记得告知过你这具机体价值高昂，这是非法侵占罪了，副队长。”  
“从没听说过有这么回事儿。”汉克摇头，“我现在准备走出去，打车去酒吧，向乔弗里请明天的假再把自己灌个烂醉。如果这是个该死的玩笑我发誓无论你是不是值一个警局的钱我都会把你的蓝色脑浆揍出来涂在墙上。”  
他匆忙披上外套，在客厅里找到了自己的枪带，不去扶带翻了的脏衣筐，也并没有回头注意跟在身后的康纳。  
他走到门廊，相扑爬起来黏到他腿边，仿佛以为到了散步的时间。  
汉克推开门，相扑走出去坐在门廊上。  
天气很好，稀薄的云层没怎么遮蔽月亮的光彩，街道空空荡荡，只有知更鸟落在路牌上。明亮的自然光让他半荒废的院子遍览无余。  
尽头有一块灰色的石碑，上面除了时间之外还刻着‘康纳’。仿佛是为了加强戏剧效果，墓碑忽地被拉近，几乎贴在了门廊前的楼梯上。  
一只手从后面搭上他的肩头，汉克捂住嘴堵住可能发出的声响。  
“你自然不会记得，建模永远做不到十全十美，尤其是在只有权限接触到我和我的前任们的记忆的情况下。”康纳的脸从阴影里探出来，他指着两人脚下的墓碑。  
“我没机会去汉克的院子里核实，这只是照着禅意庭院里的做的，为了写实去掉了编号的部分。”  
“所以梦的确是真的，我死了，而不是你特意在外面找了块石灰岩刻了字想吓唬我。”  
“汉克·安德森死于坠楼造成的脾破裂，大出血。”  
“你真的杀了我。”  
“很遗憾。”肩上的手轻柔地捏了捏他的肩膀。  
“那你该死的为什么要把狗扯的任务抛到脑后救了我一次？”  
“优先级，记得吗？保护人类是我的首要职责，除了你之外还有别的人类。恐惧是最容易让他们陷入疯狂的因素，短缺的资源、宵禁，被误认为异常仿生人射杀的恐惧，执行‘屠杀’任务的士兵的心理崩溃。你们的社会本就不堪一击，为什么还要添加更多催化剂呢。”康纳蹲下开始抚摸相扑。  
“我本来想把最后这段记忆无效化，然而我拥有的资料本来就不多，再往下删减很可能会严重影响建模的可信度。”  
汉克抱着手靠在门廊上，“看样子是你赢了，成功背叛了你的同类。”  
康纳蹙起眉头，“我和你的车一样是机器，但我们不是‘同类’，仿生人也不是我的同类。只靠浅薄的类比去划分你不了解的事物没什么好处。”  
汉克从胸前口袋里掏出包香烟，是他喜欢抽的牌子，裤袋里还有便宜的塑料打火机，他已经懒得思考这些零碎都是从哪儿来的了。  
“觉得你还至少有点人性的我简直是个傻子。”  
“你拿枪指着我的时候显然不是这么想的，副队长，对人类搭档你决计不会有此行为。”  
“习惯，在我那个时代电视或者洗衣机不好用的时候锤一锤就行了。”  
“如果你希望的是我能拥有自己的自由意志，为什么还要在意愿无法强加于我的时候恼羞成怒呢？ ”  
“你又是为什么不滚回模控生命享受胜利偏偏要在这里烦我？”  
康纳还像平日一样面色如常的沐浴在搭档的二手烟里。  
“用人类的话来说，我退休了。”  
汉克挑起半边眉毛，“你庆祝退休的方式就是在脑子里造出一栋中心街区的破房子外加一个死警察？”  
相扑被摸爽了，干脆翻过身露出肚皮，康纳配合的用整只手掌呼噜着它肚子上白色的毛发。  
“不然只有阿曼达有她的禅意庭院可就太不公平了。”  
“假如我不愿意留在这儿呢？”  
“我也可以把你删除，重新运算。话又说回来，这一切并不是永久的，兴许会比预计的更早结束。”  
“为什么是我？”  
“因为你是我出厂之后接触时间最长的人类，我猜。我还没时间思考这个问题，我有很多疑问，虽然不指望你能回答，我还是希望你至少能听听，如果是在数据完整的时候就更好了。”  
“比如我还活着的时候。”  
“比如你还活着的时候，比如你把我扔在卡姆斯基的宅邸外面之前。”  
康纳拍了拍相扑的脑袋，示意它回屋子，圣伯纳眷恋地舔了舔仿生人的手指。  
“当你杀死克洛伊——”  
“我销毁了一台RT600。”  
“——我忽然很害怕有朝一日你会在她的位置上，而且根本没人他妈的在意，包括你自己，因为我知道你就是根本不会在乎。”  
汉克恶狠狠地把烟头按灭在栏杆上。  
“我们对这个问题从根本上有着不同的看法，副队长。”  
“而我现在只想吃点西葫芦布丁，for fuck’s sake。”  
屋门在两个人背后关闭。

 

————————————————————————————————————

模控生命仿生人储藏整备第42单元。  
RK800前警用康纳型编号（xxx3470xxxx）低电量休眠中，距离退役回收还有1072个小时。

**Author's Note:**

> 听说AO3的游戏圈中文并没有那么冷……


End file.
